Selection, The New Age
by turquoisedress
Summary: Aria, a Three, is a Selected. But her heart belongs to somebody else. Is it possible for the prince to persuade her into loving him? And what's the royal family's dark secret?


Selection

The new Age

„All girls from 16 to 20 years of age that are not married may sign up for the chance to take part in the casting to become Prince Anders' Queen." The voice of the royal speaker boomed over the loudspeakers. Aria was sick of hearing this message.  
Two days ago, she had gotten the letter, over which her mother freaked out. Of course, living in the third caste, they weren't exactly poor, but her mother's dream was always to belong to the royal family. Aria couldn't quite decide what to do. It would be tempting to get to know the prince, but the chances of being picked out were very little. But her mother would be over the moon if she would just let her photo be taken. Aria's dad had died in the sixth world war. Since that war there were only 20 provinces. But luckily, Aria's family lived in the middle of Illeá, so nothing happened to their house.  
"Mom, would you want me to participate?" Aria asked while her family ate dinner.  
"Honey, it is, of course, your decision. But you know how happy I would be to only see your photo get taken." She answered.  
"Mom, I want Aria to participate!" Jess, Aria's younger sister; said excitedly.  
Aria didn't know what to do. She wasn't the type to get into a competition over a boy. Especially a boy that she hardly knew. She had seen Prince Anders before, when he came into their province to give a speech about the fallen and how the families should keep positive and stay strong. Aria had to admit that Prince Anders looks pretty good, but his looks couldn't actually persuade Aria to sign up.  
"I think I'll go to bed now." Aria said. She needed time to think. Also, she was hoping that Jack, their neighbor, promised to come to Aria's window every Wednesday. This was her highlight. Secretly, she was hoping that Jack liked her too. But Jack was a four, so the chances weren't exactly high for their future. Both never talked about their love life.  
Aria knew that his sister, Cassie, had gotten the letter as well. The whole neighborhood had heard Cassie's scream when she opened the letter. Aria didn't want to think about the selection anymore. She threw herself on her bed, but she couldn't close her eyes, because she heard a knock on her window. She opened it and locked her door, just as Jack climbed onto her bed.  
"Hey. Have you gotten the letter?" Jack asked, as if that was the most important topic to talk about.  
"Yes, and mom is completely freaking out. She wants me to sign up, but I don't see the point. I suppose your sister wants to participate, so I wouldn't even have a chance. Your sister is amazing." she answered.  
"Weird, because that is exactly what Cass said. And she would be really happy for you. I don't understand you guys. You want to marry the prince, but don't see the point in getting your picture taken." Jack smiled at Aria. But she didn't smile back. She felt sad and angry at the same time. How could Jack think that Aria wanted to marry some sort of snob? Has she not made it clear enough that she loves Jack?  
"I do not want to marry the prince!" she said to Jack, in a very sharp tone. "The prince has nothing I want. I don't care if he is rich or doesn't have to do any chores, but this is what I enjoy doing. And no one is going to take that away from me."  
"Whoa", Jack said," you sure have a made-up mind. But what if you will never find true love? How do you know he isn't the one? Come on, give it a try." Tears were welling up in Aria's eyes. Is this what Jack wanted all along? Was he only waiting for the letter to arrive so he could send her to the castle? So he could live with his probably existent girlfriend?  
"Jack? You just want me to leave, right? You don't want me to stay, just because I am not enough." Aria said as tears were running down her face. She didn't even care that she still had mascara on, which was now streaming down along with her tears.  
"Aria, I- "Jack started. "No. I want you to leave because you deserve it. I know you can win. You would get to live in a palace and have anything you wanted. You wouldn't be stuck here with…well, only me."  
"But-but you are what I want. I don't care that I'd have to live here. I'm a three, so no complaining from my side." Big sobs were keeping Aria from talking in a normal way. "Please Jack, you have to understand. I love you! I have never loved anyone else. But you always make it seem like I am just your friend, and that you don't want me around so that you can do whatever you want to do with your girlfriend."  
"Shsh, don't cry, please. I-, well, I guess I love you too. But you deserve better. You shouldn't be stuck with me. So please, just let your photo get taken. And even if you don't get picked, it would make me the happiest man on this planet to see you try." Jack hugged Aria as he spoke these words. Aria stopped crying.  
"Fine. Just for you." 

The queue was long. Too long for Aria. I knew it, she thought, I should have stayed home and not filled out the form. But there was no turning back now.  
"Aria!" she heard her name be yelled twice, and when she looked into the direction where the calls were coming from, she could see Cassie. Cassie was wearing a soft white dress, along with sandals. She had done her make up very decently, so she still looked like herself, unlike most of the girls who were here. Her hair was tied in a beautiful bun, which looked flawless. Aria looked down at herself. Today she had chosen her lightest dress, which was slightly pink, and some red slippers, and she had combed her brown, long hair thoroughly before this, and even though her make up was just as natural as Cassie's, Aria felt like she had no chance. She smiled at Cassie.  
"Hey! Wow, you look amazing!" Aria complimented.  
"Thanks," Cassie replied, „you too. I didn't know you wanted to participate. So now I am here knowing I have no chance." Cassie laughed.  
"If the prince was to decide on one of us, he would totally go for you." Aria laughed too.  
"Girls," Cassie's mom interrupted, "I think it's your turn, Ari." She smiled and her eyes wandered to the little photo box, where each girl got her photo taken.  
"Good luck." Cassie said. "Oh, and by the way, Jack won't stop talking about you!" she said in a lower voice. Aria turned a little red and walked towards the photo box. Outside, she gave the form to one of the ladies. The lady checked the information, Aria signed a form, and the lady told Aria to get inside the box. Aria combed through her hair one more time using her fingers, and smiled. Even though Aria couldn't see how she looked, at this moment, she felt prettier than ever.  
"Next!" the photographer called and Aria went outside, where her mom was already waiting for her.  
"Aaand, how do you feel?" she wanted to know.  
"I think I don't stand a chance against all the other girls, but it is definitely the prettiest picture that anyone has ever taken of me." Aria answered, with a big smile.

Two weeks after the sign-up, the Selected would be announced. The Nelsons were sitting in front of their TV, when the national hymen was played. A lot of news were announced, but finally, it was time for the call out.  
"Ladies and gentleman, the oldest son, Prince Andres, will be introduced to 20 beautiful, young ladies, one of which will become the royal consort of Prince Andres. Only a week ago the last ladies signed up, and now here we are, knowing that soon the results will be known. Prince Andres, how do you feel about your current situation?" The cameras zoomed into the prince's face.  
"It will be a great pleasure, meeting all these potential princesses. I truly hope to find my true love in one of the ladies' souls." he answered, but even though this might seem impressing to most people, Aria knew that he had studied this speech.  
"Alright, then let us get to the Selected: Miss Symone Price, Two, from Joston. Miss Audriana Brown, Four, from Carytown."  
"I bet they're going to announce Cassie soon." Aria said as she bit into her bread with butter and bacon.  
"Aria Nelson, Three, from Abilene." Aria dropped her bread as her picture was shown. She couldn't hear the other names. She was in shock. She couldn't make out anything, couldn't hear anything, let alone think anything. Did she just imagine her name being said? It couldn't be her imagination, she saw he picture. Or was it another girl who looked like her? But from the way her mom had dropped her bread and was staring at the screen, she knew exactly that she had been chosen. She now officially was one of the Selected.


End file.
